


Pizza Man, Pizza Man

by CheshireMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Brothers, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Pizza, The Pizza Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireMoon/pseuds/CheshireMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the Winchesters run a pizza joint and Castiel develops a crush on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Man, Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casdeansamwinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casdeansamwinchester/gifts).



Castiel turned the car off and sat there, immersed in the silence left behind by the previously growling engine.  His knee was bouncing as he withdrew the key from the ignition and fiddled with the key chain.  His brother's voice, Gabriel's, was bouncing around Castiel's head, much to his annoyance.

_"Ooooh, Castiel has a crush on the pizza guy!"  Gabriel exclaimed the moment they were in the door, in a voice that positively oozed mischief.  Michael and Lucifer both turned their attention away from the movie that was flickering across the TV at the sound of Gabriel's voice._

_"Gabriel, be quiet," Castiel insisted with a groan as Gabriel held the pizza aloft.  Lucifer and Michael both made their way over, pulled in by the intoxicating scent of the pizza._

_"Which one?"  Lucifer asked as he popped the box open.  Castiel collapsed into a chair at the table, burying his blushing face in his hands.  Gabriel grinned widely, passing out paper plates to everyone, though Lucifer had already begun scarfing down his first piece.  Michael remained silent, retrieving a napkin and a plate before snagging his own piece of pizza._

_"Remember the pretty green-eyed one that I was going to hit on that one time?  Well, until I saw his absolutely gorgeous brother?"  Gabriel asked through a recently acquired mouthful of pizza.  Castiel continued to hide behind his hands as his brother continued to lay out his shame before his other brothers._

_"Yes, I remember.  You wouldn't quit talking about that tall one for weeks.  Did you ever get his number, by the way?"  Lucifer plopped into a chair beside Michael, who was in the process of delicately eating his greasy piece of pizza.  Gabriel pulled a small scrap of paper out of his pocket and waved it around._

_"Got it tonight.  But that's not important.  What's important is that Cassie here wouldn't stop ogling that green-eyed one.  Damon was it?"  Gabriel said, his voice dropping off a little as he side-eyed Cas._

_"Dean. His name was Dean," Castiel piped in suddenly, raising his head.  A realisation of what he'd done dawned on him as Lucifer and Gabriel broke into hales of laughter at his almost defensive tone.  Even Michael cracked a tiny smile._

_"Yes well, Castiel just couldn't keep his eyes off ol' Deanie in there.  It was sickeningly adorable.  Not in a "I want to jump your bones" kind of way either--"_

_"You mean like how you usually look at the poor guys and girls you victimise, Gabe?"  Lucifer interjected with a small, sassy smirk._

_"Don't say it like it's a bad thing!  No, but really. He was watching that guy toss pizza like he would have liked nothing better than to worship the ground he tossed dough on."  Castiel glared at Gabriel, mouth set in a hard line._

_"That is hardly the truth, Gabriel.  I was simply admiring--"_

_"Admiring, my ass, Cassie.  You've got a crush on that pizza man and you've only seen him once!  I think you've got some unrealistic expectations.  Been watching too much porn, that's what I think.  I saw this really great one about a baby sitter and a pizza man, maybe you saw it?"  Castiel merely continued to glare at him and Lucifer laughed around his mouthful of pizza._

_"I say that the next time we get pizza, we send Castiel to get it.  By himself," Gabriel proposed as if it were a matter of extreme magnitude.  "All in favour?"  Lucifer's greasy hand went up immediately, as did Gabriel's.  Castiel sent a hopeful and downright pitiful look towards his eldest brother.  Michael met his gaze evenly, and a small smile full of a mischief that looked foreign on his normally serious face sealed Castiel's doom.  He rose his hand somewhat into the air to show his agreement._

_"Alright!  It's been decided! Next pizza night, Cassie goes by himself!"  Gabriel exclaimed, waving his pizza around victoriously.  Castiel dropped his head to the table and hoped desperately that Gabriel and the others would forget by the next time they wanted pizza._

Gabriel had not forgotten.  Neither had Lucifer or Michael as they ignored Castiel's pleas to join him.  And so there he was, sitting in the parking lot outside of Winchester's Pizza, buzzing with nervous energy.  He wanted to see the handsome pizza man again, Dean, but at the same time he didn't want to go in alone.  His social skills were a bit "rusty" as he had tried to tell Lucifer and Michael.  

Finally, he forced himself to take a deep breath and get out of the car, locking it behind him.  Pumping himself up in preparation to make his order and leave, Castiel strode into the pizza joint.  There was a small line, so he got into the back of it, refusing to look back into the open kitchen.  Winchester's Pizza had an open kitchen policy, allowing customers to look in and see their pizza being hand tossed and had made.  It was really very interesting, but Castiel had already caught a glimpse of a familiar man out of the corner of his eye.  He refused to be enraptured by the forest green eyes again.

Instead, Castiel stared at a small plaque near the door that read:

_The Winchester's Pizza Joint  
Serving People  
_ _Tossing Dough  
_ _The Family Business_

The letters were stenciled on in a smooth, curling font.  He was staring so intently at the plaque that he didn't notice when the couple in front of him finished their order.  

"Excuse me sir?  Can I take your order?"  The familiar sound of Gabriel's pizza man crush called out.  Castiel turned his attention to him an stepped up to the counter, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted," Castiel mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"No, no, it's okay," the man responded.  Castiel glanced down at the name tag to remind himself of the tall man's name.   _Sam._

"What can I get for you?"  Sam asked with a friendly smile.  Castiel shoved his hands in the pockets of his trench coat and cleared his throat once more.

"Can I get the Monster Meat Lover's special, please?"  Castiel asked.  Sam tapped the order into the register and called back to his brother, who had just slid a pizza into the oven, if Castiel's peripheral vision was to be trusted.

"Monster Meat Lover's, Dean!"  Castiel unconsciously jumped at the utterance of the green-eyed man's name.

"Gotcha, Sammy!"  He called back in a deep, gruff but friendly voice.  Castiel handed over the usual amount needed to pay for the pizza, slipping in an extra ten as a tip.  

"Sir, you've given me ten ex--" Sam started to say.

"Keep it.  Tip."  Castiel responded swiftly with as smooth a smile as he could manage.  Unbidden, his eyes slid back to Dean, who was preparing the dough for Castiel's order.  Sam followed his gaze and a knowing smile slipped onto his face.

"I see.  Don't you usually come in with your brother?  Gabriel, I think?  He asked for my number last night."  Castiel glanced behind him to find no other customers waiting in line.  Sam leaned on the counter with an amiable face.

"Yes, usually I come with Gabriel or one of my other brothers," Castiel began.  "But they were all... busy tonight, so I was sent."  Castiel couldn't help a small, almost uncharacteristic roll of his eyes that brought his gaze back to the kitchen, where Dean was stretching the dough.  Sam's grin widened slightly and he turned back towards his brother.

"Hey, Dean.  Isn't the whole point of an open kitchen to be so that the customers can see you?  What are you doing all the way back there?"  Sam motioned for Dean to move closer to the small window that separated the small restaurant from the kitchen.  Rather than answering, Dean moved closer to the front, and Castiel felt his face flare up a little as Dean's eyes roved out into the restaurant, coming to rest on Castiel.  His green eyes went a little wide, and the corners of his lips flicked up a little.  The look was almost predatory and it sent a shiver own Cas' spine.

He continued to stretch the pizza, giving it a little toss now and then as the disc grew larger and thinner.  Castiel couldn't help himself from watching.  He stared unashamedly at Dean's nimble hands, tossing the dough to and fro, higher and higher with every throw.  He started to contort his arms a little more with every toss, throwing caution to the wind as the performance grew more and more elaborate.  Occasionally, green eyes would flicker over to find blue watching with rapt attention.  Sam watched both of them with a huge grin, leaning back against the counter.  He only left when the other pizza was ready to be pulled out of the oven and given to the waiting couple.

Castiel unconsciously stepped forward, right up next to the glass, watching as swift fingers just barely caught on the edge of the dough each time.

Dean looked over at his observer once more, but his attention strayed too long.  His last toss was just a little too forward and just a little too hard.  Air caught underneath the disc of dough and it flew over the small glass barrier and landed straight on Castiel's head.  The couple from before had, fortunately, left already, and so the only people to witness Dean's mistake were Castiel, Sam and himself.  Silence fell, Castiel froze and Dean looked horrified.

Slowly, Cas raised a hand to push the dough up from out of his face, peeking out from under it in a way that reminded both Sam and Dean of a kitchen.  His blue eyes were twinkling with mirth and an unexpected bubble of laughter escaped him.

"I think you missed," Castiel found the courage to say.  Dean's look of horror transformed to one of utmost amusement as he rushed around from behind the counter to help extricate Castiel from his doughy prison.  Sam simply stood behind the register and watched as they struggled with the dough that was insisting on clinging to Castiel.

"I'm really sorry, man.  I wasn't paying attention.  How can I make it up to you?  Aw, man, you're completely covered in flour and dough."  Dean stepped back with the balled up bit of refuse dough in one hand, the other on the back of his neck.  

"You could take him out for a drink or for dinner or something soon, Dean," Sam suggested slyly.  Dean looked a little surprised by the suggestion, but Castiel's heart started pounding against the inside of his ribs.

"Well, of course I'm gonna re-do the dough and make your pizza.  But would that be okay?  Can I take you out to make up for getting you into a sticky situation?"  Sam's hand slapped up to his face at the idiotic joke, but Castiel couldn't help but smile at the little bit of ridiculousness and at the lopsided grin of the green-eyed pizza man.

"I'd like that," Cas responded at length.

"Great.  Can I ask your name, then?  I'll get you my number when I get you your pizza."  Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest, still grinning, his embarrassment having faded.

"Castiel."

"Right, okay Castiel. Cas.  I'm Dean.  Let me get you your pizza.  And not on your head this time."

* * *

 

"I'm home," Castiel said as soon as he was in the door.  The smell of the pizza brought his three hungry brothers rushing towards him.

"Took you long enough," Lucifer groused, snatching the box out of Castiel's hand.  Gabriel zero'd in on Castiel's small, satisfied smile.  He swooped in, hands diving into the pockets of Castiel's trench coat.

"What are you doing, Gabriel?"  He demanded as Gabriel emerged, victorious, a small slip of paper in hand.  He danced away from Castiel's grasp, reading the scrawling words.

"Saturday, seven o'clock--" he cut himself off with a gleeful little noise.

"He talked to him, guys!  Cassie's got a date!"  

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at sammylied.tumblr.com if you want! I always take prompts for ficlets~


End file.
